New Term At Ouran Academy
by yumi22
Summary: What will happen at the start of the new term at Ouran? Will the Club members pick up on the fact that Haruhi has a stalker? Will Kaoru and Hikaru come to terms with thier feelings? What will the final year hold for Tamaki and Kyouya?
1. Intro

It was Monday morning and Haruhi awoke to the sound of her father stumbling into the kitchen. Her morning started the same as always; she got up, took a shower, fixed her and her dad some breakfast, and then got ready for other day at the academy. Haruhi smiled, sitting there at the table with her dad.

Her father, Ranka, then stated, "Dear, what's making you so happy this morning?" Ranka's job, to support himself and Haruhi, was working at an okama bar as a cross dresser. But in the morning, he looked just like a man because he hadn't yet shaved from the previous night.

Haruhi looked up at him with a smile and shook her head. "No dad, I just have a test today and I feel very prepared for it."

Ranka just smiled while sipping his morning tea. "Oh good, my darling Haruhi, you are very bright and I must say I and proud to have a daughter like you." He wasn't himself since he had just woken up and hadn't yet showered.

Haruhi looked at the time which read 6 am. The train would arrive at the station at 6:30 which made Haruhi conscious of the time restraints. She got up, grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes before turning back to face her father. "Bye, Dad! Good luck at work!" Ranka just nodded sipping his tea as he looked at the morning paper.

Haruhi walked down the apartment stairs and out the front gates, turning the corner and headed towards the station. It was a nice sunny Monday morning apart from the few lingering clouds. There was sign of early activity from the few birds that were flying in the sky. She was surprise to see that nobody from the Host Club had attempted any of their usual antics. Haruhi arrived at the train station just in time to catch the train. She entered the train and sat in an open seat, her brown eyes stared out the window watching the trees and buildings pass by.

Without Haruhi's knowledge, few seats back was a young man around her age. He stood around five feet and eight inches and had short brown hair. His uniform was different from her own and his blue eyes watched Haruhi like a hawk. He followed her everywhere and currently had a smirk plastered on his lips. He knew she was the one he wanted and he was going to start at the new term at Ouran.

Arriving at the station, Haruhi got off the train with the boy trailing behind her. By the time he had made it to the door, it had closed and the train took off toward its next destination. This infuriated him and he vowed that Haruhi would be his no matter what, even if he had to take her by force.


	2. Chapter 1

Start of A new Day

She arrived at the school gates, stopping to look up at the building she had survived for the past year. She'd like to think that she was the same, the only things that changed were her age and her height. Haruhi took a breath, stepping through the open gates. It wasn't long before she heard two familiar and distinctive voices behind her.

"Hey, Haruhi, wait up! You walking to class? We'll walk with you."

The younger twin looked at her. "Haruhi, did you grow a bit since the last time we saw you?" he asked with a grin. Kaoru then looked over to his brother who clearly wasn't paying attention. The brown haired maiden and the strawberry blond twins entered the school together while their adoring fan girls followed, seeing the three of them walk together.

She turned to look at the twins before looking away annoyed. "I can get to class on my own, so I'll see you there, all right?" The twins nodded as they took off arm in arm. Haruhi sighed, shaking her head as she made her way to the library to study for a little while before class began. Everyone knew it was one of Haruhi's favorite places, but it was always noisy.

Meanwhile, the twins arrived to class, one with Kaoru trailing slightly behind Hikaru.

"Kaoru, you okay?" the older twin inquired.

The younger twin looked at his brother and then started straight ahead. "Yeah, I am okay. What would make you think otherwise?'' The younger twin tilted his head a bit looking at his brother.

"'Cause ever since we parted from Haruhi, you've been out of it."

Kaoru's mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Haruhi. He couldn't really explain why he felt this way, but a certain thought had crossed his mind. But he shook the thought from his head. Do I really have feelings for her? He wasn't sure and tried to reassure himself that they were just close friends. The younger twin took his seat still deep in thought.

Hikaru could tell there was something going on, but he couldn't decipher exactly what and decided to wait until they were on break to press more into the matter.

Meanwhile, in the library, Haruhi was gathering up her books as a tall figure watched her from behind a bookcase, pretending to read a book. He wanted to approach her, but she had already gathered her supplies and was heading for the door to ensure she got to class on time.

The guy had a smirk plastered on his face as he walked to class. He started to wonder how he would be able to win her over. By force? No, even better. He laughed as he continued his way to class.

Haruhi arrived to her class and found her seat to be in between Hikaru and Kaoru. Looks like some things never change, she thought with a sarcastic tone. As time passed, Haruhi noticed that Hikaru was drawing some figures on his paper as Kaoru glanced every so often at her and his brother.

The professor had to clap her hands a few times to get the students attention. Everybody looked towards the front of the room as a new student entered the room. He had short brown hair, stood about five feet and eight inches tall, and wore the Ouran Academy uniform. His blue eyes scanned the room as the sensei introduced him.

"Class, this is Hitoshi Kimura. He recently moved here from China and will be joining us this term, so let's make him feel welcomed!" She turned to her new student. "Please find yourself an open seat."

Hitoshi eyes scanned the room once more and stopped upon seeing Haruhi.

Kaoru watched and glared at him. There was something about him that the younger twin didn't like, though he couldn't say exactly what it was.

Hitoshi made his way to sit in the open seat in front of Haruhi, sitting down and turning his head so that he would be able to see the brunette. He offered her a smile. "Hello, I am Hitoshi and you're very cute."

She wasn't sure what to say so she kept her gaze forward before taking down more notes, totally ignoring the fact that he gave her a compliment.

A smirk could be seen on Kaoru's face seeing that Haruhi didn't seem to care about the new student and still continued with her studies.

Time went by rather quickly and before they knew it, it was lunch time. As it had been for the previous year, Haruhi decided to remain in the classroom to eat her bento.

Hikaru got up and smiled, walking out the door.

Kaoru, on the other hand, looked to Haruhi and smiled. "Did you want to join us for lunch? Don't worry, we won't bite," he teased.

The brown eye maiden looked up at Kaoru with a smile. "Thank you, but I'm fine having lunch in the classroom. You go on ahead."

At this, Kaoru nodded with a smile and continued towards the door, leaving her alone in the classroom to eat her bento.

Hitoshi was standing at the door, leaning on it with a smirk. He stepped back into the room, the smile still present "Ahh, Haruhi, it's very nice to meet you. I hear you are top of your class; is this true?"

She looked up to see the new student coming closer to her. Her reply was a simple nod before she started to eat her lunch.

He sat next to her in Kaoru's seat and took out his own bento. "Would it be okay if I joined you in lunch today?" Without waiting for a response, he opened his bento and began to eat.

She sat there feeling very unsure about this new person but decided to bear with it. "So, Hitoshi, what brings you to a school like this?"

He thought for a bit smiling, trying to remember the fake student file he had concocted. Everything in the file was fake from his name to where he came from. He continued to smile and looked at her. ''Oh, I want to become a great lawyer like my dad who passed away, so I came here because I heard it was the best school." He thought his answer was brilliant and when she wasn't looking, he gave another smirk because she was buying the whole thing.

Haruhi had more important things running through her head at that point. She finished her bento box and got up, smiling as she bowed. "It was nice having lunch with you, but I must go now." And with that, she made her away out of the class.

Hitoshi watched as she left, his eyes scanning her body at every angle. He got up and left the room now following behind Haruhi.


End file.
